vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsunade
Summary Tsunade (綱手, Tsunade) is one of Konohagakure's legendary Sannin. Though celebrated as the world's most powerful kunoichi and its greatest medical-nin, the repeated loss of her loved ones caused Tsunade to abandon the life of a shinobi for many years. She is eventually persuaded to return to Konoha and becomes its Fifth Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage, Literally meaning: Fifth Fire Shadow), where her skills proved invaluable to the village. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C Name: Tsunade, title is Godaime Hokage, her nickname is "The Legendary Sucker" because she always loses at gambling Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: 53-54 years old Classification: Human Ninja, Legendary Sannin, Fifth Hokage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability and endurance, Chakra manipulation, can enhance her strength with chakra, skilled hand-to-hand combatant, expert healer, able to neutralize deadly poisons, Regeneration (low-mid), can disrupt the electrical signals in the brain to confuse the enemy's movements, able to fake her age, minor illusion creation (used to keep her looking young), can summon a giant slug (Katsuya) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Capable of adding additional strength with chakra) | Town level (Broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack, stated to have stronger attacks than the Raikage who previously needed Onoki's weight increase jutsu to perform the same feat) Speed: High Hypersonic via power-scaling (Considerably faster than Shizune, also kept up with Orochimaru in their bout when they both where weakened) Lifting Strength: Class K+ Striking Strength: Class GJ (Superior to Sakura who knocked out a 400 ton iron block into the air) | Class TJ (enhanced by chakra manipulation, broke Madara's Susanoo in a single attack) Durability: City Block level | Town level (Can survive fatal injuries, also tanked Madara katon) Stamina: Superhuman (Using too much chakra drains her quickly, though) Range: Human melee range Standard Equipment: Medical tools, standard ninja equipment, Katsuyu (her giant slug summon) Intelligence: Veteran ninja with decades of experience. She has vast general medical knowledge, and specific experience in toxicology. Expert in medical ninjutsu and skilled taijutsu practitioner. Weaknesses: Using her regeneration technique consumes a lot of chakra and shortens her lifespan, most of her superhuman strength is based on chakra and thus can run out, and lacks of significant ranged attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Ranshinshou (Body Pathway Derangement):' Tsunade hits a special point on the opponent's body and releases her chakra inside, disrupting and rearranging the nerve signals in the brain. The technique confuses the movements of the limbs, effectively paralyzing them. For example if someone is trying to move his right arm, a a different body part would perform the same movement. '-Sozo Saisei (Creation Rebirth):' By using a large amount of chakra, Tsunade can enter a regenerative state that allows her to heal from fatal wounds quickly and even regenerate lost limbs and organs. However, the use of this technique shortens her lifespan '-Byakugo no Jutsu (Strength of a Hundred Technique):' An advanced form of Tsunade's Creation Rebirth technique. Tsunade is covered in various tatoos and markings, giving her a general power increase and constant regenerative abilities. '-Summon Katsuyu:' Tsunade summons her giant slug summon, Katsuya. It can spit acid or heal others by dividing into many small slugs and transfer its chakra directly to them. '-Chakra Transfer Technique:' Tsunade can transfer her chakra to others, which powers up their abilities. It can bring Onoki's abilities up from Small City to Small Island level of power. '-Enkaku Chiyu(Remote Healing):' Through the use of Katsuyu's clones, she can heal and shield an entire small city's worth of people, unlocking her Infuin (Yin Seal) can even protect the villagers from a City Busting attack. Key: Base | Byakugo Seal Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Boa Hancock (One Piece) Boa Hancock's Profile Inconclusive Matches: -Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) - Younger Toguro Profile Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Healers Category:Geniuses Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Doctors Category:Summoners Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7